Fenghaung
Come and sit, let me tell you a tale, and important one at that, for it is the story of our people. Now don’t let me fill your '' head with importance. We are people, like any other. We’re born to make life, and to die, but we have our part to play, to sing, dance, and see all there is to be seen. Once we wandered the wild feylands itself, singing to elven lords and terrible fey queens who could see us rent asunder if our performances displeased them. Does that sound terrible? It shouldn’t. The excitement made us hone our skills and keep escape plans open, just in case, but we performed with all our spirit, and we earned our position in many-a-court, even if we weren’t prone to keeping them. No, ours is a lot of wanderlust, and it infuses our very souls from the moment we break free of our eggs, to the last dying embers when we seek out the mysteries of the world beyond death. There is no such thing as ‘good enough’ when it comes to learning, young one, and you will learn this more and more over time. What one people accept as truth has already been proven a lie by the next tribe over, and it is our role, our quest, to learn this, and to spread these tales. Will they always listen to us? It would be folly to think so, but some will, and their lives may be saved by your eyes, your ears, and your words. We may no longer dance in the feylands, but that’s alright. There’s plenty to learn right here.'' ''--- The words of Old Shenshau, recorded by his son Hinshau.'' Fenghaung From their ancestral home in the feylands, the fenghaung have always been a curious race, prone to exploration as they search the world for song, story, and adventure. While never great influences on mortal history or fey politics, the fenghaung have readily interacted with all as they traveled the lands, and were among the most enthusiastic users of the Walkways. When the Walkways fell and the planes splintered, the fenghaung’s island home was caught on the wrong side of the divide, stranding them in the material plane. While for some fey beings (like the elves) this was a tragedy, the fenghaung have remained remarkably unaffected by this transition, as their home’s residual feystuff has protected it from the Forest, their nature as flying nomads has left them very well-suited to thriving in the new world, and many find the new world just as exciting as the old Physical Description A little shorter than humans and leaner of build, these birds are covered in the bright colors of the sun. Yellows, oranges, and reds make up their fiery coat. While they lack fingers, their beaks are quite capable of manipulating objects with equal grace. Their eyes come in a wide spectrum of colors, from hot to cool shades. Their talons are not as graceful as one would demand of humanoid fingers, but can grasp and carry things while they are flying. Society The Fenghuang do not gather in great cities. Nomadic by nature, they wander the world, taking in all its wonders and terrors with equal enthusiasm. When two meet, they may bond for a time, and a clutch of eggs can result. Only one of these eggs hatches into a chick, but it is impossible for them to know which, so all are treated with great care. Rare twin births do occur, to the great celebration of their parents. After the chicks are capable of flight, their parents often part ways, with the chick staying with one or the other, at their own choosing. Relations Fenghuang are typically a social species and adore interacting with others. They are fast friends and usually of good spirits. They offer song, stories, and warm company in return for food and lodging in their travels. Not being born to societies as some others, they occasionally stoop to thievery if they perceive the item being taken will not be missed. In the rare possibility of a Fenghuang community, items will transfer from nest to nest without asking or hard feelings, simply being taken when needed and abandoned when not. Alignment and Religion Fenghuang tend towards the Chaotic, but also favor Neutrality. Their tendency to take what they need can put them in conflict with more ‘civilized’ people. Though they will return what is taken if asked, this does little to soothe the hurt feelings of their victims. Despite this, they are also a good people, who will go out of their way to lend a helping wing to those who appear in genuine need. Adventurers Rare is the Fenghuang who is not an adventurer of some sort. Consumed with a need to see and experience new things, they are drawn to the nomadic styles of adventuring and testing their mettle against all the world can throw at them. Being slight of body, they prefer professions that allow them to deal with their foes from afar. That many such disciplines also enhance their understandings of the wonders of the world is a blessed bonus indeed. Male Names Hong, Hui, Jiayi, Junjie, Peizhi, Peng Female Names Ai, Baozhai, Lifen, Lihua, Mingzhu Racial Traits * +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, –2 Constitution: The fenghuang are built delicately, but move with a distinct grace in mannerism and motion. * Size: Fenghuangs are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Fenghuangs are fey with the Fenghuang subtype. * Low-Light Vision: Fenghuang can see twice as far as a human in conditions of low-light. * Base Speed: Fenghuangs have a base speed of 30 feet. * Flight: Fenghuangs have winged flight of 30’ with a clumsy maneuverability. Fenghuang cannot fly in medium or heavy armor or while encumbered. * Languages: Fenghuangs begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. Fenghuangs with high Intelligence scores can learn any language (except for secret languages). * ------ * Natural Envoy: Whenever Fenghaung put a rank in the Linguistics skill, they learn a new language, they do not have to take two ranks per language. * Curiosity: Fenghaung are drawn to seeking out and sharing stories. They gain a +4 bonus on Diplomacy checks to gather information, and Knowledge (history) and Knowledge (local) become class skills for them. If they gain a class that has either of these Knowledge skills as class skills, they gain a +2 racial bonus on those skills instead. * Fingerless: Fenghuangs possess two wings and two talons, but no hands or fingers. They can wear rings on their talons, and gloves become anklets automatically while they wear them. They may carry things in their talons, and their mouth can be used as a single hand for wielding a weapon or other tasks. This does not impede their ability to speak or use verbal components/abilities. A Fenghaung may substitute at least one talon and wing and beak movements for the somatic requirements of spells. * Fire Nature: Fenghuangs are naturally attuned to flames, starting play with energy resistance of 5 against fire. Alternate Racial Traits Elemental Born: A fenghaung with this racial trait is more akin to the fire elementals than most fenghuang, and gains Fire Resistance 20. This replaces curiosity. Ice Born: Sometimes, a fenghaung connects to cold instead of flame. These fenghaung are a rare breed with icy colored feathers, and their births are considered occasions of significance. An ice born changes their resistance from fire to frost. Racial Class Archetypes Frenzied Dancer (Barbarian) The passion of the fenghuang can spill over into battle, sending them into legendary fits of fury and rage when they match claws and swords against others. Dance of Battle: Moving as if in the throes of a passionate fit, the fenghuang enjoy a +1 dodge bonus to their AC against attacks of opportunity. This increases by +1 per 5 character levels. This replaces fast movement. Flexible Rage: Once per day, starting at level 2, a fenghuang may, as a swift action, gain one rage power they qualify to have. This remains for one minute per level. This replaces the rage power gained at level 2. Category:Race Category:Lore